A number of techniques are available for treating heart disease and diseases of other organs percutaneously. An example of one such technique is percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR). This procedure is performed to increase blood perfusion through the myocardium of a patient. For example, in some patients, the number of lesions in coronary vessels is so great, or the location so remote in the patient vasculature, that restoring blood flow to the heart muscle is difficult. Percutaneous myocardial revascularization (PMR) has been developed as an alternative to techniques which are directed at by-passing or removing lesions. PMR is performed by boring holes directly into the myocardium of the heart. Positive results have been demonstrated in some human patients receiving PMR treatments. These results are believed to be caused in part by blood flowing from within a heart chamber through patent holes formed by PMR to the myocardial tissue. Suitable PMR holes have been proposed to be burned by laser, cut by mechanical means, and burned by radio frequency devices. Increased blood flow to the myocardium is also believed to be caused in part by the healing response to wound formation, specifically, the formation of new blood vessels in response to the newly created wound.
What remains to be provided are improvements and devices for enhancing the effectiveness of percutaneous myocardial revascularization. What also remains is the extension of these and other refinements to the treatment of various forms of heart disease and diseases of other organs.